The capability of turning rotatably reels of cable within a factory has assumed increased importance because of a current move toward factory connectorization of cable ends. Once a cable has been connectorized, its ends may be easily spliced to adjacent cables in the field thus avoiding priorly used field splicing procedures which are expensive as well as difficult to perform overhead or within the confines of a manhole. Cables are easily connectorized in a factory setting with multiconductor connectors such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,635, for example, which issued Nov. 13, 1973 in the names of D. R. Frey et al.
In order to connectorize a cable in a factory, a reel having a predetermined length of cable wound thereon is moved into a work position where it usually must be turned rotatably in order for a factory workperson to have access to ends of the cable. Cable handling equipment for turning reels has been used in the past but not to the extent which is required in current connectorization programs. The installation of that equipment has generally required the removal of factory surface flooring such as, for example, wood blocks, as well as a concrete subflooring in order to be able to install footings to support the equipment. Cable handling equipment which is supported above a factory floor and which may be used to turn reels is available commercially, but it is relatively expensive and generally requires the use of auxilliary equipment to lift the loaded reels into a support position in the equipment.
There is a need for an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and which may be installed in a factory without substantial excavation. Such an apparatus desirably includes a support position into which a reel of cable is rolled thereby avoiding the imposition of unnecessary tasks on motorized material handling equipment within the factory.